The Not So Average Life of Sakura Bei Fong
by Moonshadow0501
Summary: Sakura Bei Fong is not your average 14 year old. She's a disappointment to her mother, kicked out of all the schools she's been to, locked up at her home since she was 6, and a master metalbender and a chi-blocker. Did I mention she has pale pink hair? She has no friends except for one. The beautiful Asami Sato. Little does she know what's going to happen next. T for Swearing.
1. Welcome to my life

The NOT So Average Life of Sakura Bei Fong Sakura Bei Fong hated being told what to do. She always got her own way, no matter what. But this time it was different.

"Sakura Bei Fong, you are going to the Ba Sing Se Young Lady Boarding School no matter what." Her mother screeched. She glared at her. "Or else WHAT?" She snapped. "Peony, you are being too harsh to her." Her aunt, Lin stated. "Ugh, you wouldn't understand what a mother wants for her child." Her mother said. "So you think our mother, Toph Bei Fong would want Sakura to go to that fancy school?" Lin replied.

Sakura smirked in the background, she loved her aunt. She was the best aunt in the entire world, she understood her always no matter how crazy it was to her mother.

"T-that's different." Her mother said uncertainly. "Peony, you know that your daughter will run away and come to me if you send her to the school." Her mother sighed in defeat.

"Yes, but Sakura I just want what's best for you." She walked over to her and hugged her. "I'm fine" She grumbled. "Good, now that you two have stopped fighting like rabid tigers, I know someone who could "help" Sakura with her...problem" Lin said slowly.

"Who? You have to tell me!" Peony shook her sister with difficulty as she was wearing her metalbender police uniform. "Tenzin, Avatar Aang's son. He is dealing with the new Avatar and she is WORSE than your daughter. Tenzin will help her spiritually, and relax more. I assure you, Sakura will live in the Air Bending Temple and not do anything too stupid. She will be safe."

Her mother opened her mouth as if to protest but /Lin held up her hand as if to silence her. "Peony, you need a break, your hectic life battling with your metalbending daughter is ridiculous. Take some time off, at least a year in Ember Island or someplace relaxing until the Equalist Protest thing is taken care of."

"A-alright," Peony started. 'YES! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Sakura jumped up and down. "Promise me to be safe though, don't get yourself in trouble."

"Mom, you know I can't promise you that." "Be safe."

She couldn't wait, FINALLY! Going to Republic City! Watching a pro-bending championship! Training with her aunt!

Sakura Bei Fong is not your average teenage 13 year old. She had pale cotton pink and purple harajuku style hair. She came from one of the richest families in the Earth Kingdom and her best friend was Asami Sato. The daughter of Hiroshi Sato. Yes, the fancy guy who makes satomobiles and whatnot.

It was weird that Sakura and Asami were friends since they were polar opposites from each other. She sent her a letter to say that she was moving to Republic City.

Dear Asami,

Hey! hows it going? So bored in the Earth Kingdom... Guess what? Aunt Lin says that I'm going to move to the Republic City!FINALLY! Something interesting in my life! You have to introduce me to all your friends or I'll find them myself. I'm staying in Tenzin's Place. Yeah the old guy with an awesome mustache. I'm going to meet the avatar! Visit me soon!

~S~

She sighed happily, "FINALLY! Things are actually going my way.


	2. Welcome to Republic City

Chapter 4: Sakura

I yawn loudly, "We've looked everywhere for him, where could he be?" Mako said frantically,

"Oh! I have an idea!" Korra shouts, "Let's go." She led us to some type of park.

"When I first arrived here there was an equalist protester in the park over there." Korra began slowly,

"You think the man might know where Bolin is?" Mako asked, "Well, it's our only hope."

"I'm going to explore in the park and practice some metal bending." I told them, "Don't wander too far." Korra shouted.

I had a feeling they wanted some alone time so I took a deep breath and shifted into a metal bending stance,

_(Flashback) _

_I'm so excited! Mommy says I can go visit Aunt Lin in the metal bending school in Ba Sing Se. _

_She smiles a rare smile and pats my head, "You've grown so tall Sakura." I beam at her. _

_Mommy and Aunt Lin are talking to each other. _**I take a deep breath and send a rock to my imaginary opponent, and lash out at him heavy blows and spikes of rocks.** _Then I feel it, it's a strange jolting sensation that wakes me up instantly._

_ I had been feeling this sensation for days after my 6th birthday. I explore the headquarters here. They're spacious and earthy._

_ Almost like a cave. I feel the tingling sensation again, but this time it's almost overwhelming. _

_I take off my shoes seeing my pale foot contrast to the dark brown dirt floor. _

_I realize that I am standing by the edge of what seems to be a metal platform. __**I dodge imaginary blows making a tunnel underground and sense the vibrations. I decide to go above ground and send boulders to crush my imaginary opponent. **_

_I shift my feet to what seems to be a comfortable and right position and stomp._

_ The entire platform rises up and I laugh, "Mommy! Mommy! Look!" I show her what I had done. _

_She gasps from where she is standing, "Oh that's very nice sweetheart, very nice." _

_She said in a cheerful tone, but her eyes are wide with horror. And she faints. _

_My aunt picks me up and I start crying. She carries me to her office and settles me on to a chair. __**I growl, unable to defeat my opponent and create a mini earthquake. Rocks tremble and fall as I pant heavily. I clean up afterwards and rest. **_

_"Aunt Lin, what just happened?" I asked her. "Sweetheart, remember when I used to tell you stories when I came to visit you about your grandmother?" I instantly brighten, _

_"Of course!" "What bender was she?" Aunt Lin asks, "An earthbender. Just like you Aunt Lin." I begin to fit the puzzle pieces together, _

_"I'm an earthbender?" I asked quietly,_

_ "Not only that, you did what any of my metal bending officers could NEVER do at your age." _

_(A few months later) It is late in the night and Yue is shining bright. I walk through my mother's room silently and hear voices. _**I walk to one of the large trees and begin climbing it, searching for grips in the gnarled trunk, heaving myself step by step. Staring at the cloudy sky catching my breath and leaning on the trunk silently. **

_"No. NO. This isn't happening. My daughter is not an earthbender, she is a normal non-bender like me and her father. _

_This isn't possible." Have you forgotten my mother and your own sister?" My aunt snaps, I shiver._

_ My aunt has never been this angry before. _

_"You have to accept Sakura for who she is! Not who you want her to be?" _

_"It's not my fault! If you had a daughter that was exactly the opposite of Sakura-" "I would still love her for who she is!" _

_"Mommy?" I said softly. "Yes Sakura?" My aunt says as I open the door. _

_"I'm can't sleep." "I'll take you back to bed."_

_ My Aunt gets me a warm cup of Jasmine tea. "Aunt Lin? Does mommy hate me?" "No she's just confused you know?" _

_"Tomorrow we can train if you want..." I smile and give her a big hug. _

_(End Flashback)_

I decide to leap off the tree and realise Korra will soon be wondering where I am.

I run back to the fountain and see Korra and Mako sleeping together. They looked so peaceful, so innocent.

They WERE really close together, Korra's head was on Mako's shoulder and he didn't seem to mind.

Do they like each other? Like, LIKE LIKE? I yawned and realised how tired I was.

I curled up on Naga's saddle and slept with Pabu.

For the first time of my life, I truly felt like I belonged somewhere.

_(flashback of when Sakura went out to train)_

_Mako_

_We sat there staring at the fountain awkwardly. "So, how did you get to know the Triple Threat Triads?" Korra asked awkwardly. "Me and Bolin did a couple of odd jobs for them when we were small. No big deal." I mumbled. "You were part of the triads?" She scrambled away from me as if I had a disease. "No! You don't know what it's like to live_  
_on the streets and not have anyone to care for you." I snapped. "You don't know what it's like to be stuck in a prison for your entire life. At least you had freedom." We glared at each other angrily and then my shoulders slumped and I leaned on the tree. "Sorry." "Sorry." More awkward silence. "So what did happen to your parents?" She asked suddenly. "I mean if you don't want to answer I am perfectly okay with it." I sighed, and stared at her. "They were mugged. By a firebender." She nodded. "I'm sorry." I nodded and pinched the bridge if my nose. An old habit. "If I lose Bolin, I'll lose the only family I have left." She put her hand on my shoulder, I tensed then relaxed. "It's okay, we'll find him." I hope we do. _


	3. Lost my heart in Republic City

Chapter 3: I lost my heart in Republic City

Sakura

Most people in Ba Sing Se wouldn't have said that Republic City was beautiful.

No, their version of beautiful is their grand houses and ornate little gardens. Feng Shui perfect.

I personally do not believe in feng shui. I mean how can assembling a bunch of objects improve my chi or whatever crap it does.

I mean I appreciate good architecture but feng shui? Not my style.

I don't think Republic City liked feng shui very much either. The docks was noisy, loud, crowded, uneven, and teemed with life.

On Shun and On Jee led me to a Satomobile and drove off. Republic City as beautiful in its own unique way.

I caught a glimpse of the Air Temple Island. I think there were tiny flying animals around the island.

I even saw Avatar Aang's memorial. His eyes looked wise and timeless and I saw his necklace.

Well prayer bead thingy but I'm not going to go into much detail.

My grandmother had it, in fact she wore it everyday and never took it off. She told me that it was a gift from Aang. "He gave it to me, so I could remember him." Those were her exact words as I stroked the smooth wooden beads of the necklace.

The shiny golden dome of the pro-bending arena. The flamboyant city hall. Oh and the giant whale sized blimps that patrolled the city alert and searching for crime.

We arrived. I stepped out and faced the largest and most intricate building I had seen so far in Republic City.

It was huge. It was even better than the police headquarters in Ba Sing Se (which I also sneaked out of my house to go).

A statue of my grandmother Toph Bei Fong stood proudly at the entrance. I had met my grandmother multiple times before she passed away. She was probably my second favorite person in the entire world.

On Shun and On Jee opened the doors and we stepped in. If it was even possible, the inside of the headquarters were even more better than the outsides.

It was spacious and earthy and I seemed to fit right in. I saw a slab of earth with the metalbending police force insignia and I smiled.

There was one of these in the police headquarters at Ba Sing Se and that was where I earthbended for the first time. Long story.

I gave a stomp and the entire platform rose. I heard clapping and my aunt Lin walked down the staircase where she was standing.

"Sakura." I did the traditional earth kingdom bow that my mother taught me when I was young.

"Aunt Lin." I saw a pretty water tribe girl sulk behind a tall bald man in ridiculous monk robes walk away to the exit. Complete weirdos.

"Chief Bei Fong." The twins said in unison. I could hear On Shun and On Jee bow behind me.

"Your aunt is Lin Bei Fong?" On Jee hissed at me.

"How many Bei Fongs are there existing in the world?" I replied bluntly. I didn't tell my crew that I was a metalbender.

Or that I was Lin Bei Fong's niece. I thought it would've been obvious.

"Thank you for bringing her safely here to the headquarters." They stood up and turned to the direction of the Satomobile.

"Bye Sakura." On Shun waved at me, "You ever need us, just find us at the docks." On Jee winked and they left.

I wasted no time and ran over and gave my aunt a hug.

"You've grown taller." She murmured in my hair.

"I'm 15. I'm supposed to be tall." I pointed out bluntly. She led me to her office and gave me a cup of tea.

"Sit." I sat down on a chair.

"Who was that water tribe girl?" She scowled and her expression darkened.

She shuffled papers from her desk and muttered something darkly that sounded like, "far fetched, smug, good for nothing, stowaway. Complete lunatic. Came to my city without permission..."

I winced and decided not to talk about that anymore. "How is Peony?"

We both winced. "Same as always." I said truthfully.

"I'm sorry Sakura. I should've taken you under my custody the moment you became an earthbender. Your mother never handled bending very well."

"It's okay. I learned how to sneak out of the house and borrow books on earthbending."

"You've learned well." A rare smile graced her lips. "Do you want to spar with some of my metalbenders?"

"Can I?" A wide grin broke out from my face. I need to polish my skills after all.

"Kan." My aunt barked. A tall man stepped forward and saluted my aunt. "Yes Chief?"

"Spar with Sakura." She said it as more of an order and he nodded. She whispered something in his ear that I couldn't quite catch.

I stretched out and stepped into my earthbending stance and he did too. This is going to be way too fun.

Kan

"Kan." Chief Bei Fong ordered.

"Yes Chief?" "Spar with Sakura." She points to a little girl that didn't look much older than 10.

I nodded. She leans in and whispers something in my ear. "Don't go easy on her." I nod slightly confused.

How much damage can this tiny girl cause. "Come on! Let's go!" She circled me.

"Erhm. Hi Sakura." "Hey. Can we fight now?" She said sweetly batting her long eyelashes.

How can I fight a little girl? She looked fragile and delicate and would probably cry to Chief if she had gotten a tiny scrape or bruise.

"Uhhhh. Not yet. You see I'm not really comfortable fighting children and little girls." The chief shot me a glare.

"So uhhh when you feel tired or want to stop just tell me okay?" The chief narrowed her eyes.

"And I'm not saying that you're bad at earthbending or that you're too young for me to fight and definitely not because you're a girl." I glanced at the other metalbenders in the corner laughing at me.

"So let's settle this gently because I don't want you-I mean myself to get hurt."

"Oh I'll show you earthbending." She said in a considerably darker and more venomous tone.

I widened my eyes and she hurled one of the practice earthbending disks at my stomach and I was pushed back instantly. I stood up slowly.

"What's the matter Kan? You scared to fight a little girl?" She cackled.

I turned around. "Uhhh guys? DO SOMETHING?" The other men started to attack.

One came up from behind and tried to trip her with his legs using advantage of his height. She jumped up and kicked him and he crumpled down slightly stunned.

Another one sent a disk of metal but she sidestepped and the disk sliced the edges of her bangs. She sent spikes of earth to the direction of the metalbenders and they all toppled into one heap.

"Yay! I won! Beat that suckers!" I moaned in pain from the bottom of the heap. Wonderful.

Sakura

I bask in my glory from defeating the metalbending officers. Complete wusses. Especially that wimp Kan.

The clerks who had stopped their work to watch clapped politely. The men crawled away groaning in pain.

A healer immediately stepped forward to help them.

"Any injuries?" My aunt inquired. "Nothing, apart from a few bruises all of them are completely fine. They'll probably feel a bit sore but . Your niece is a wonderful bender by the way."

The healer smiled at me and waved and left. "Impressive." My aunt said with a hint of approval in her voice.

"Your grandmother would be proud." I smiled and bowed to my opponents lining up to get their bruises healed.

"Come Sakura. It's time for you to go meet Tenzin." She said bitterly.

Who was Tenzin anyways? I mean I knew a bit about him, being Katara's son but nothing much.

And why was my aunt so bitter about him? "

I hope you'll enjoy your new home here, if you don't you can always come to me." She said to me.

I gazed at the sun setting out of the windows of the satomobile.

The sun was large and red and round. Like a big orange. A jazzy song was playing on the radio of the satomobile. It seemed to be good music for slow dancing.

It had a lulling sweet yet sad melody but it gave you a feeling of hope. I sighed at the landscape outside and knew for some reason that I had lost my heart to Republic City.

Authors Note: Song inspirations: Trouble by Pink and Lost my heart in Republic City from the LOK soundtrack.


	4. So, Avatar huh?

Chapter 3: So, Avatar huh?

Sakura

I had fell asleep and my aunt gently woke me up. I rubbed my eyes and stretched and stepped off the ferry. The air acolytes greeted us politely. They were a friendly group of people who didn't like to resort to violence. A bald man with a dark brown goatee and a blue tattoo on his forehead strode forward and bowed to both of us. "Lin." He said in a calm tone. The tension was so thick you could slice it with a knife. "Tenzin." My aunt said curtly. "You must be Sakura." "Hello." I said bluntly. "Welcome to Air Temple Island, our humble home." I nodded. The temple looked nice. Really simple but had a nice style and feel of home in it. "First I must ask you a few questions, do you like children?" "Yes." I suppose I did, they were nice and they never thought I was some kind of demonic freak. "How old are you?" "15." "Good. We don't have many children in Air Temple Island so you will move in with my sons and daughters in the children's quarters." A girl with 2 buns on her hair sped up on me on an air scooter and screeched to a halt in front of me. "Yaaaaaaay! You're coming with us in the children's quarters! Oh I just can't wait! We're going ot be the best of friends. We'll have tea parties, tell-" "Young lady, show some manners to the poor girl. You haven't even told her your name." A heavily pregnant woman walked to me and gave me a hug. She smelled of flowers and had a radiant smile. She was really pretty. "My name is Pema, welcome. Excuse my daughter, Ikki. She's very enthusiastic." "I'm en-thu-si-as-tic." She said pronouncing slowly for emphasis. "Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Dadd-" "Yes, Ikki?" He said in a tired tone, his shoulders drooping. "Can I take Sakuraaaa here to explore Air Temple Island?" "Yeah. That would be nice." I said. "YES! You're my new best friend. I can't wait! You're going to LOVE it here. I'm an airbender which is really cool because I canfly on my air scooter and eat marshmallows and-" "Sakura." My aunt's sharp voice cut through Ikki's babbling. "Yes?" "You know my phone number. Call me if you find Air Temple Island..." She paused looking at Ikki speeding around on an air scooter around her legs. "Uncomfortable." She finished glaring haughtily at Tenzin. Who turned purple and turned around in a huff. I arched my eyebrow, something I taught Jia, whose mother was some kind of famous bounty hunter with a giant mole creature who could paralyse people. She took after her mother and became a famous bounty hunter too. She went to Ba Sing Se once so we quickly became friends. She taught me how to whistle with 2 fingers and gave me a gift. A silver whistle. It was simple, no decorations except for 2 words in ancient kanji: 老虎. "It supposed to mean tiger or lǎohǔ in the ancient kanji language thing." Jia explained arm wrestling with a buff guy 3 times her size. She slammed the man's arm on the left side of the table and smirked as the man moaned in pain. "Come one everybody, PAY UP!" She shouted as the people who bet against her groaned. "What's a tiger?" "I dunno. Some sort of creature that existed a long time ago. The whistle's supposed to choose the right person or some crap like that." She snorted counting her money. "How did you get this?" She leaned forward an whispered, "I nicked it from some random earth kingdom noble. No biggie." "No, how DID you get the whistle." She reared her head back and laughed. "Such impure things should not be heard for your delicate ears." Jia always made fun of my age or how delicate I looked. "Let's say we had a "sleepover" and I nicked it from him." "I wish I didn't ask." "Well, I'm asking you to take care of Jia the 2nd-" "Jia the 2nd?" "Yes. We formed a weird whistle-human bond and I got this really strong feeling that you'll be needing it in the future." Ikki glided over to me and grinned. She formed a ball of air and smiled even larger. "Hop on! It's really fun!" I stood wide eyed staring at the ball of air. "You're kidding right?" I glared warily at her beaming face. "Nuh-uh. Not at all." She grinned evilly and did a sweeping motion with her hands and a spontaneous gust of wind toppled me over on top of the swirling air scooter. "Ikki. Put. me. down. _now._" She smiled innocently. "Relax. Be the leaf. Going on an air scooter is the quickest way around the island. Plus it's really fun!" "I prefer walking." She pouted. Don't be a spoilsport! It's not nice Sakuraaaaaa." I narrowed my eyes, this girl is seriously annoying. "Can you please stop extending my name? It's annoying." She didn't seem to hear me, but then she was humming this non-existent tune loudly. She dug into the pockets of her robes to bring an ivory whistle and blew it. It was completely silent but soon a large mass of fur floated down towards me. I let out a scream, a horrible one. What the hell was that? I could feel my head going dizzy and the world spun around me and I fell. Ikki's eyes widened and she created a soft cushion of air. Ikki was trying to revive me by poking me rapidly. I felt her pokes but I was numb everywhere. Curse my fragility, I blame it on my mother. When Ikki saw I still wasn't moving she started to panic and yelled with her gigantic lungs "DADDY! I THINK I JUST KILLED OUR GUEST! SHE'S NOT WAKING UP." Way to go Ikki. Tell the entire island how fragile I am. Wonderful. I managed to stand and clapped my hand over her mouth. Her eyes widened more and gave me a hug. "YOU'RE ALIVEEEEEEE!" "Shhh." Then I remembered why I fainted. "Ikki! We have to evacuate the island! There's this horrendous flying creature that was going to swallow you up!" Ikki giggled. "You're really funny Sakura! When you grow up, you should be a clown!" She walked over to the monster and it licked her. My chest was tightening and I started to hyperventilate. "This is an flying air bison. His name is Oogi." She said proudly. "We're the only place in the world that has air bisons. My grandfather found an entire fleet of them and brought them all here." Then I realised Oogi had a brown patch of fur shaped as an arrow. It had warm eyes and fluffy fur. "He's sort of cute." I said thinking out loud. He grunted softly and licked me. "See! He likes you!" She beamed. "My daddy gave me a whistle just in case I got lost. That way Oogi can pick me up and and take me to my parents." "Good for you." I snorted. If had an air bison I would fly AWAY from my parents. She beamed. C'mon, let's take you to Korra." She grabbed my hand and dragged me to "Korra" wherever she was. Ikki was still babbling. "She's the avatar! She's really pretty! She has blue eyes like Auntie Kya, and she's really big. Bigger than Jinora and she's old. Jinora's my sister. She's 13 and she likes reading. Air Temple Island has a big library you know? You can borrow lots of books but you have to be super quiet or the librarian gets angry. She's even bigger than you too. She's supposed to be.." She trailed off, her brow furrowed in concentration. "Re-in-car-na-ted into my grandpa Aang. She's the Avatar. She's here to learn airbending. What are you here for?" "Problems." I said curtly. She smiled. "Don't worry, everyone here has problems. If we didn't have problems, we'd be boring people and being boring isn't good. It's the problems that make who you are." She said almost earnestly. Well she finally said something that made sense. "My grandpa Aang taught me that." "Well, you have a wise grandpa." She beamed. A pale yellow butterfly fluttered over us, landing on a tree branch. "Look! It's a butterfly!" Ikki squealed as she clasped her hands together. An earnest gesture. We watched the butterfly flutter for a moment. "We've arrived!"

Korra

I was practicing airbending while Jinora helped me. "Good job Korra!" Jinora praised, "Now we can-" "Korra! Jinora! Korra!" Ikki was dragging a girl to our direction. "Meet SAKURA.." Ikki beamed. "Sakura, meet Korra." "Hi-" The girl began but Ikki started to babble. "Sakura just arrived to Republic City and she's going to stay with us for a long time Korra! Aren't you excited? We have so much people here on the island now! Yay! I just met her and she's scared of Oogi. When she saw him, she fell and I tried poking her and BOOM! She woke up! She's nice. I KNEW we would be wonderful friends! I really like her name. Sakura. It means cherry blossom. They're flowers. I love flowers. The only thing we're missing in Air Temple Island is a cherry tree. Then we can eat cherries all day long-" The girl put her gloved hand over Ikki's mouth. "Honey, you talk too much." Jinora stepped forward and bowed, '"I'm sorry about my sister. She's very talkative. I'm Jinora." "The names Sakura." "Nice to meet you, I'm Korra." I flashed a smile at her. She had pale pink hair with a vibrant purple streak. Her hair was jagged and punk styled. She had pale skin and violet eyes that gleamed. "So... Avatar huh?" She asked, "Yup, that's me. So what brings you to Republic City?" I was curious. Not many people wanted to go to Republic city. Especially when the Ammon thing started. "My mom thinks I have problems, which is sort of true. I'm my mother's delicate little flower. She thinks I have problems because I'm not a delicate porcelain doll." She said. Wow. This girl is really straightforward. "She was going to send me to some kind of fancy girl boarding school but my aunt persuaded her to send me to Tenzin for help." "Your aunt sounds cool, what's her name?" I asked. "Lin Bei Fong." she replied. "WHAT?!" I screamed, "Your aunt arrested me a day ago because I was defending an old man from the Triple Threat Triads." "Ohhhhh. So YOU'RE the "good for nothing stowaway who arrived in Republic City." Sakura looked genuinely surprised. "Hey, let's try it again." Jinora said quietly creating a huge blast of wind with her sister as I went through the Airbending training tool again keeping my steps light and graceful, careful not to hit the moving panels. "You're good." She said. "Thanks." I flopped down on the grass and sighed. "Phew. I'm stuffed." Sakura seemed to like Jinora. "So what do you do in Republic City." "Well, I've never really been to Republic City unless it's one of those fancy balls or galas my dad needs to attend." "You actually listen to him?" She said in a surprised tone. "He is my dad." "True. But Tenzin's such a control freak. He doesn't let us do anything." I said crossing my arms. "I want to go see a pro-bending match." She said truthfully. "Me too!" I said surprised. Finally someone who wants to go to a pro-bending match with me. "We can sneak out tonight." She whispered. I nodded. "Partners in crime?" She smirked. "You can bet on it." (NIGHT TIME) "Okay Sakura. I'm going to sleep." Ikki said sleepily. She plopped her head on her pillow and snored. Jinora put the book she was reading underneath her pillow and yawned. "That's where she gets all her energy." Ikki snored louder. "And excessive amount of lychee juice." "Isn't it banned from the island?" "Yeah, because of Ikki. But she finds it anyways." "Good night Sakura." "Night." I said softly. She snuggled under her covers and slept. I heard her deep breathing soon after a few minutes and stripped off my white nightgown revealing what I called my black ninja outfit. (**AN: Picture Katara and Zuko's ninja outfit.) **My black long sleeved shirt and slightly puffy pants and black flat soled shoe Perfect. I slipped out of the window and ran swiftly to Korra's room. She was sitting on the edge of her bed swinging her legs. I rapped on the window as she opened it and looked around. "Korra." I whispered just enough for her to hear. She jumped. "Sakura?" "C'mon. We're burning daylight." I said sarcastically. She smirked.  
She walked to the edge of the island and did a perfect swan dive into the water. "Come on! It's safe." She beckoned me forward. I was a bit scared. But I ran forward. She cushioned my fall and formed a big air bubble around the 2 of us. She grabbed my hand and propelled us forward with her waterbending. She could swim like a fish. She sent a jet of water to raise ourselves up to the balcony of the arena and bent the water off us quickly. "C'mon. This way." Korra lead up to a random corridor and we walked into a random room. It was a sort of training arena. Stacks of earth disks similar to the metal disks in the police station. Water machines on the left side of the wall in a line. And all sorts of sports equipment. "Cool!" Korra said walking over to all the equipment. I walked over to the earth disks and smiled. I lifted my hands quickly as the earth disk levitated in mid air. I punched the air and the earth disk landed in the net accurately. "Hey, what you two hooligans doing in my gym?" An angry old man glared. Korra opened her mouth as if to explain but I said it first. "We got lost mister. It's the first time we've both been into a pro-bending arena." I said slightly lisping widening my eyes looking up hopefully. His gaze softened. "The stands are in this direction-" "It's alright Toza. They're with me." A dark haired pro-bender with green eyes said. "Whatever you say Bolin." Bolin. Interesting. He didn't look like much. He had a babyish face. He was obviously hitting on Korra but she didn't notice it. "Hey there. What brings you two ladies into the pro-bending arena? I'm Bolin. I'm the pro-bender of the Fire Ferrets." "Fascinating." I snapped sarcastically. "Cool. We're supposed to go to watch a pro-bending match but we snuck in." "Really? I'm a pro-bender. And I'm going to compete really soon! You can watch me." He said rather hopefully. Korra (still completely oblivious) smiled and said, "Sure! Lead the way Bolin!" He beamed. "Do you know where's the nearest place for me to barf?" I said sarcastically. ""The toilet's right over here." He said distractedly. He was staring at Korra hopefully. "How incredibly adorable." His face flushed. "Don't you just loveeee blackmail material?" I smirked. He paled. "You wouldn't dare." "I do dare." "Begone! Strange pink angry elf!" He said dramatically. I flipped around. My eyes flashing dangerously. "What. did. you. call. me?" I said punctuating my words with a jab to his chest. His eyes widened. "N-nothing?" "It better not be." He made an odd squeaking noise and strode over to Korra holding the door and proclaimed, "Here we are. The best seats in the house." I plopped down on the bench and gazed at all the people in the stands. There were hundreds of people craning to get a glimpse of the match that hadn't even started yet. "This is too awesome." Korra said to Bolin. He beamed again. A boy came into the locker room fully dressed in the pro-bending uniform scowled at us. "Bolin, you've got to stop inviting your crazy fangirls into the locker room." Bolin smacks his forehead. "Oh right, Mako this is Korra. Korra this is Mako. And this is the S.P.A.E." "It's Sakura bonehead." I said to Bolin as he shrugged. "Well nice to meet you too." Korra retorted. "Crazy fangirls? Who do you think you are?" I snapped. Total jerk. He puffed out his chest. "I'm Mako. The firebender of the Fire Ferrets. Bolin's older brother." "Well at least stupidity and being an ass isn't a hereditary trait." I said bluntly. Bolin smiled sheepishly, Korra smirked, and Mako's face turned red. "Come on Bolin. Hasook's nearly done. Get ready." Egotistical much? He strutted away pompously. "Ignore him. He's just in a bad mood." "Are you sure he's your brother? Not your PMS-ing sister?" I said bluntly. "Pretty sure. This is considered nice and friendly for Mako." "So-uh, Korra. Don't go anywhere. Not because I like you or something totally weird like that but just because someone might...someone would kidnap you and stuff and then I'd be really guilty so just...stay here." Korra nodded slightly confused. I facepalmed. The whiny voice of the announcer announced the bending group that Bolin was in "Introducing the Fire Ferrets!" He stepped on a platform that lead to the real place where the game would start. He flashed Korra a thumbs up and she grinned. How incredibly cute. I made a face. Mako the pompous idiot was sort of good though. He seemed to pride himself in being the group leader. Bolin was okay but his attacks were puny and weak. Maybe it was because he was bending earth disks but still. He wasn't as aggressive as an earthbender should be. And the waterbender. He was a complete different story. To make him bend like a normal person and not stoned we would need an entire pack of rabiroos chasing after him. He was clumsy and he seemed to be in Hasook world dancing around with butterflies. He crashed into Bolin and fell ontop of him. Bolin got knocked out of the zone (using some fancy bending tricks to impress an "unknown person" but failed miserably) so it was up to the jerk to win. The whiny guy talked about his "cool under fire" trademark style which looked sort of lame to me. Korra's eyes were shining in anticipation and her gaze was fixated on Mako. Seriously? Team leader won the match with something strange called "a knockout" which meant the superior team leader singlehandedly defeated all 3 players in one blow. Lovely. It looked really cool. I made a messy sketch on a piece of paper of Mako doing the knockout and stuffed the paper in my pocket. Team leader angrily storms into the changing room and they were all yelling at Hasook who was sober enough to talk. "What the hell Hasook! What is the matter with you?" "He's stoned. Obviously." I said from the sidelines. Mako ignored me. He just kept yelling with unhelpful inputs from Bolin and Hasook was normal enough to yell that he was quitting. "Way to go Iceman." He rolled his eyes. "You guys were great!" Korra said smiling at both of them. Bolin flushed slightly pink. "Especially you, Mr. Hat Trick." "Oh you're still here?" Korra looked slightly offended. "Oh you're still a jerk?" Korra scowled. She turns to /Bolin and smiled. "Pro-bending is like a completely new style of bending. Can you teach me some tricks?" "Sure. But I'm not sure how my earthbending will relate to your waterbending." "Oh, it's okay." Korra said in an offhand tone. "I'm an earthbender." "Oh, I'm so sorry. I just thought with your water tribe clothes you'd be a waterbender -" "No, you're right. I'm a waterbender. And a firebender." "Oh, well that's interesting." "She's the Avatar and I'm an idiot." Mako said gloomily. "Both are true." Korra said. "She's the Avatar." Bolin whispered pointing at Korra to Mako. "Took you long enough." My eyes widened. "What time is it?" I asked Bolin. "Errr. About like 2 in the morning why?" I cursed not so silently. "C'mon Korra! We have to go! Airbending training tomorrow and we're going to be in so much trouble if Tenzin discovers that we're gone." "Shit." She swore. "Nice meeting you two. See you later." (Air Temple Island.) "That was really fun." Korra said breathlessly panting for air after single handedly swimming such a far distance. "The best fun I've ever had in years." I replied. "Wanna go tomorrow?" "You can bet on it." I was grinning like a loon. I must've looked like a complete idiot because Korra ruffled my hair and laughed. "It's nice having a friend like you." "Friend?" The word sounded foreign to my tongue. I never had a friend apart from Asami but that was different. "Yeah. I've never had any friends apart from Naga. So friends?" She held out her hand for me to shake. "Friends." She smiled. I don't think I'd ever been so happy in my life these past few days. I silently crept into the room where the kids were sleeping. I slipped into my nightgown and stared at my companions. Jinora on my left sleeping peacefully. Ikki next to her snoring like a maniac. Meelo drooling over his pillows on my right. I don't think I've ever been so content in my life. I slept with a satisfied smile on my face.


End file.
